2 Teens 1 Skeleton Reaction (TRANSCRIPT)
by Cali Fan
Summary: The gang ends up watching a mystery-related video...on a shocksite.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Scooby-Doo.**

_In a rest area parking lot off a highway, the gang has settled for a couple of hours to take a break. While Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in the restroom, Shaggy and Scooby are in the backseat of the van. Shaggy grabs his laptop, turns it on, and activates its webcam. All he wants to do is make an average about-nothing video featuring the whole gang, but it turns out quite different. The video he is about to record through his laptop is later uploaded on YouTube and titled: "2 Teens 1 Skeleton Reaction."_

**Shaggy:** Like what's up guys, it's Shaggy.  
**Scooby:** And Scooby-Doo!  
**Shaggy:** So like Scoob and I found this video on the web called 2 Teens 1 Skeleton. Now like we haven't seen it yet, but it looks really interesting.  
**Scooby:** Yeah, interesting!  
**Shaggy:** Like here's one screenshot of a guy and a girl going into a haunted house! *points to it* I wonder how old they're supposed to be?  
**Scooby:** And another one of them next to a skeleton! *points to it*  
**Shaggy:** Yeah like this looks so cool, like something straight out of our cases!  
**Scooby:** Except instead of a skeleton, we'd be next to Scooby Snacks!  
*They laugh*  
**Shaggy:** Well like we thought it'd be fun if we watched it with the rest of the gang. They'd love this!

_*Shaggy moves up to the front seat and places the laptop on top of the center console, so the webcam captures the whole gang. Fred, Daphne, and Velma enter the van soon after.*_

**Shaggy:** Like guys, check out this video Scoob and I found.  
**Velma:** Does it have anything to do with food?  
**Shaggy:** Surprisingly, no. Like it's actually a guy and girl going into a haunted house and running into a skeleton.  
**Fred:** *reads title* 2 Teens 1 Skeleton? Sounds like the name of a Halloween special.  
**Daphne:** At least the pics are cute! Reminds me of us in a way.

_*Daphne clicks on the screenshot and the video starts playing. The following is audio from the video and the gang's comments simultaneously.*_

**Random Video Owl: COO-COO-COO!**  
**Shaggy:** Whoa, like have we even been to a haunted house that big?_  
_**Video Girl: A-a-are you sure it's safe?**  
**Video Guy: Relax babe, I've been here lots of times.**  
**Video then cuts to them running into a skeleton**  
**Video Girl: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! (*clings to guy*)  
**Video Guy: Don't be scared. Besides, there are lots of things you can do with a skeleton!**  
**Velma:** Exactly what I mean to tell Shaggy all the time.  
**Video Girl: (*in a perked up voice*) Really? Like what?**

_**There is a 3-second pause. Romantic, saxophone-heavy music starts playing. And what happens next in the video is better left to the imagination.**_

**Daphne:** Is that a skeleton bone she's holding?  
*In a span of 2 seconds, the eyes of the whole gang start to widen.*  
**Shaggy:** WHAT the-?  
_*Suddenly a cracking sound and the guy and girl's loud moaning can be heard from the vid. The gang simultaneously jumps back in horror and reacts as follows:*  
_**Fred:** *gasps with his mouth closed, then clenches his hand into a fist and slowly brings it over his mouth while his eyes are still on the vid and his eyebrows turn into a collective WTF-expression*  
**Velma:** *gasps* UUUUUUGGGHHHH! * jaw is still dropped*  
**Daphne:** OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT?! EEEEEWWWWWW! *buries face in Fred's arm*  
**Shaggy:** ZOINKS! *clasps hands over mouth * Like dude, now I'M hurting!  
**Scooby:** YIPE! *clasps hands over eyes, clenches teeth, and collapses behind the seats*

_*The video ends. Shaggy exits out of the window (before the video automatically replays/loops starting with the romantic music, of course). There is silence for a few more seconds. The gang's shocked faces are still frozen.*_  
**Shaggy:** Like…what WAS that?!  
**Velma:** Jinkies! *hands move from her jaw to cheeks* That was not real. That was NOT real!  
**Daphne:** *still leaning on Fred's arm* Oh. My. Gosh.  
*They all notice Fred still frozen, with his fist still over his mouth.*  
**Daphne:** You okay Freddie?  
*Fred slowly brings his hand down, folds his arms, and leans his head on the window. His eyebrows are still in WTF-mode though.*  
**Fred:** Wow. *couple more seconds of silence* Um…yeah. *couple more seconds after that* HOW…was that possible?  
**Shaggy:** *barely able to hold his laughter in* Like you know, I think that should be our next mystery!  
*The whole gang looks at him. Shaggy completely loses it and bursts out laughing."  
**Fred:** Have you guys watched this already?  
**Scooby:** *pops out from behind the seats and shakes his head* Ruh-UH!  
**Shaggy:** Like me neither, man! We just found this while you guys were in the restroom. Like we didn't know it was gonna end up like…that.  
**Velma:** Well. *short pause, then in sarcastic tone* Thanks alot, guys. I don't think I'm gonna be able to forget that.  
**Shaggy:** Yeah same. *looks straight into webcam eye* Well…another mystery…unexpectedly…solved…I think? But seriously, like don't even LOOK for the video. Just DON'T.  
**Daphne: **Wait, you were recording this?!  
_*Shaggy quickly folds down his laptop*_

**_END VIDEO_**

**Okay so this particular short piece was inspired by the YouTube reactions to these shockvids that have went viral (i.e. 2 Girls 1 Cup, 3 Guys 1 Hammer, 2 Kids 1 Sandbox, etc). If you haven't seen these vids...DON'T. Just DON'T. O_O**


End file.
